This invention relates to skates, bikes and skateboarding, and more particularly to a knockdown skateboard park-like ramp system.
Skateboarders, bikers and skaters enjoy performing jumps and stunts. To that end, many communities are building skateboard parks, with formed ramps, bowls and jumps. However, children learning to do skate, skateboard or bike riding, or those trying to improve their skills, either are intimidated at the skate park by other more skilled children, or don't have access to a park.
To overcome this, some have built home ramps or jumps. However, these home-built ramps are bulky, and consume a large amount of space when not in use, in a garage, for example. Parents often are unhappy with or have to deal with huge, unsightly structures in the yard or garage. Typically these structures are screwed together wooden assemblies which are very heavy, cannot be easily transported, are unsightly, aren't weatherproof, somewhat dangerous due to splinters/loose screws, and can't be easily stored in a home environment.